Change of Plans
by Distracted and Disturbed
Summary: Luis and Leon know that thier bond runs far deeper than mere friendship, a fact that Ashley certainly doesn't appreciate. Alternative to Luis' death, and I changed some situations to better fit the story. [LuisxLeon] [Reviews are appreciated.]
1. C 1

Re-written version of original "Change of plans" fic. I think it's better . . . Please R&R.

- - - - - - - - - -

Leon consulted his map, staring at the door not a foot from his face. _'Ashley should be in here . . . '_ he mused, although with his luck in this mission she'd be here, just in various pieces. He shook a stray piece of hair from his face and cautiously opened the door. Looking around, he found it to be . . . completely empty. _'Figures.'_ Leon replaced his nine millimeter to its rightful place, in his thigh holster, and started walking to the next door. He paused halfway across the floor and looked back, it sounded like someone was approaching from the door he had just entered. Leon waited a minute, eyes fixed on the door, then continued walking. The sound of a door opening made him turn again, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Luis Sera coming towards him.

"Luis . . . It's good to see you." Leon moved toward Luis, who was more than halfway across the floor by now.

"Hmm . . . ," Luis stopped just a foot or two in front of Leon. "Now I could do . . . a few things here. I could give you what I came to give you - which are two _very_ important things, mind you - I could make you work for them, or I could shoot you for, once again, pronouncing my name wrong. It's more like _Lu-eese_ than Lewis, amigo." Luis grinned and stepped forward, catching Leon in a warm embrace. Letting his lips trail softly on Leon's neck, Luis whispered, "I'm glad to see you alive . . . "

Leon shivered and placed a kiss on Luis' jaw, then used virtually all of his willpower to step back from the Spaniard's grasp. "What did you find? I'm sure I can . . . pay you back . . . when or if we get out of here."

Luis' expression hardened. "We're getting out of here. If only so I can get a good shower, I mean, well, It's been a day or two and this weather isn't exactly accommodating, not to mention the blood, or whatever . . . " Luis glanced at their clothes, which were indeed covered in various sorts of grime. "But anyway, I found these," he handed a bottle to Leon, "and this." Luis held up a sealed glass tube with some sort of . . . weird looking bug thing in it. "That," he indicated the bottle, "is a drug to suppress the plagas growth. Take one right away, and every three hours. There should be enough in there for you and Ashley until you can get the little fuckers out. This," he indicated the sealed glass tube. "It's a plagas sample. Saddler's after this, though, so we might wanna - " A door opened behind them, and Osmund Saddler stepped in. "Shit, never mind . . ."

"Hello, my friends . . . I understand you have something of . . . extreme value to me."

Luis stiffened. "Go to hell, Saddler. I'll die before you get this sample back."

Saddler smiled ; two very large, bone-claw tipped flesh-tentacle extremities snaked out from underneath his robes. "My dear friend Sera, that can be arranged if you wish."

"Fuck you." Luis turned to go, but Saddler was not going to give up. A tentacle shot forward and caught Luis squarely in the back. Leon fired at Saddler, who knocked him to the side with the other appendage. Luis was jerked violently back and forth until the sample fell from his hands, and following that, Saddler simply tossed him back to the ground with an evil smirk in Leon's direction.

Leon sprang to his feet, ignoring the ringing in his ears and slight dizziness from the blow to the wall. He went to Luis' side and examined the damage. The claw hadn't pierced all the way through, but there was a large wound in Luis' back. Leon had two cans of first aid spray on him, and three herb mixtures. It would work, but he would have to act quickly. Leon gingerly removed Luis' vest and shirt and set them aside. "Luis . . . Stay with me. Listen to my voice, stay with it. Don't fall asleep." Leon pulled out the first can of first aid spray. "This is going to hurt like hell, but stay with me . . ." He aimed the nozzle directly at the torn flesh, praying to every god, goddess and saint he'd ever heard of for it to work. Leon flooded with relief after he watched the skin repair itself, aided by the spray.

He had Luis on his side, and Leon was pretty much sitting on his hip with a leg on either side of the Spaniard, but it was a useful position. He was supporting Luis and could see how the super-medicine was affecting him. Luis' face was twisted in pain, but he was awake, and he was alive. He pulled an herb out of his attache and gently pushed it into Luis' mouth. "Chew this. It'll help with the pain, from the inside out." Leon knew from experience that these herbs tasted like absolute shit, but it was better than suffering major internal bleeding.

"Leon . . . what the hell is in that spray . . . ?"

Leon allowed himself a small smile. "I really don't know. I do know that if you use too much, you turn into a zombie, but apparently that's rare . . . How are you feeling?"

Luis made a general noise of disdain and shifted so he was lying on his back, but still between Leon's thighs. "Better than dead. A little weak, but I think It's all healed . . . seriously, what's in that stuff?"

Leon examined the empty can. "It says . . . hmm . . . well, it's not yet commercially available . . . doesn't say much, actually. I'll have to ask around when we get back." Leon set the can back down, and smiled when he realized what sort of position he and Luis were in. Leon leaned down, balancing himself with his hands just above Luis' shoulders on the floor. He stopped a few inches from Luis' face and smirked.

Luis sighed and admired Leon's green eyes. "Leon, kiss me."

Leon obligingly pressed his lips against the corner of Luis' jaw, starting down his neck. Luis swatted him off and locked contact with his eyes. "I meant a _real_ kiss. You've been . . . teasing, Leon, but I want to know . . ."

Luis pulled Leon's mouth down to meet his, and simply enjoyed the feeling of the American's slightly chapped lips against his own for a moment. Leon deepened the kiss, expressing his exact feelings for the shirtless man beneath him. Luis still tasted like blood and the herb, which was an interesting but not entirely unpleasant combination. Leon moved a hand to the back of Luis' head, entwining his fingers in the rough brown locks. Luis grabbed Leon's sides and rolled so he was on top. Leon smiled into the Spaniard's lips, trying to put all thought of _really_ showing Luis what he thought of him from his mind, they simply didn't have time for something like that . . . right now.

Reluctantly, the blond ex-cop removed his lips from Luis'. "I'm sorry, Luis, we really should start looking for Ashley."

Luis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, obviously he had planned to do a bit more. Leon caught his expression and kissed him again. "Once we get out of here," Leon whispered into his ear, "I swear I'll get us the best hotel room in DC. My house was a mess the last time I left it or I'd take you there . . ."

Luis laughed. "Sí, usted será mío, finalmente . . ." Luis brushed his lips against Leon's, ". . . mi amor . . ." he said this softly, and it sent shivers down Leon's back.

"Okay, no more. Honestly." Leon sat up, exhaling heavily. He grabbed the white shirt and vest and handed them to Luis, who re-clothed himself.

The muscular blond stood up and rounded the corner, trying to clear his head, trying not to think of what he could do to Luis, what those moments of intimacy had promised, the way Luis has called him 'my love'. He shook his head, meandering toaerd the large door in the middle, and froze as he saw who was bound by steel bars to a wall of the lower lever, praying that sound didn't carry as well as it should have in this cavernous room . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley woke from a forced sleep to the sound of Leon's voice, but he wasn't talking to her. She struggled to make out what he was saying, or to whom he was talking. Eventually she heard Luis' voice, asking about spray, or something. A priest had given her a drink of water, maybe six hours ago, and apparently it had contained some kind of sedative.

". . .ask around when we get back." Ashley picked up her head, but did not hear anything except what appeared to be a murmur from Luis for a minute or two. She thought they had left, but a series of noises that sounded suspiciously like two individuals kissing ensued, along with the occasional muted moan of pleasure.

Ashley's heart sunk. She'd known about their relationship, of course. She could even recall exactly how she found out, exactly when things really started developing.

_The villagers had retreated, but Ashley held off leaving the closet. That had been her worst experience so far; one of the infected had even banged on the thin wooden doors_. _Once she was entirely certain that_ _the way was clear, Ashley stepped out. She could hear Leon and Luis talking about something, and crept up to the edge of the balcony to hear better. From where she was, Ashley was only able to see the back of Leon down to his waist._

"_Luis. . . we don't have any way of knowing what could come from this . . ." _

"_Why do we have to know?_ _We just mowed down at least fifty people, kind of; we could have died, but _this_ scares you?" Luis' hand appeared on Leon's side, and Ashley assumed they were pretty close. _

"_I'm not scared Luis, that's just my point; we could have just died. Being here is dangerous."_

_Luis' hand found its way to the nape of Leon's neck, slowly lacing through the dark blond strands._ _"We're not going to die. I know you have to protect Ashley, but I'll watch out for _you_."_

Luis had left shortly after that, and neither of the two males had known that Ashley had seen them. But this, right now . . . Leon and Luis being that close to each other, without even the slightest idea that Ashley wasn't too far away. The young woman had been infatuated with Leon ever since he had rescued her, which wasn't making this any easier. Bound to the wall as she was, though, Ashley could only pretend not to hear the last strains of a small conversation and hope that Leon walked over this way.

Her wish was granted. Ashley glanced up just as Leon realized she was down there.

"Ashley! Are you alright?" Leon hurried to the end of the stone peninsula, looking embarrassed and worried at the same time.

"A little groggy, but yes, I'm fine." She managed a smile. "I don't know how you're going to get me out of here . . ."

Leon glanced at the bars that held Ashley to the wall. He unhooked the semi-automatic rifle from his belt and turned towards his charge. "Ashley . . . you trust me right?" Leon raised his rifle. The girl squirmed a bit but nodded, knowing in her mind that Leon's aim was impeccable, but still unable to slow down her heartbeat. Ashley closed her eyes as tight as she could possibly get them and waited. Ping, crash . . . Ping, crash . . . Ping . . . crash . . . and she could move again. Ashley tried on a smile and stepped forward, hands on her hips. "Huh. Talk about near-death experience."

Leon smirked, and opened his mouth to say something.

"¡_Mátalo_!"

The American agent glanced to his left, swore, and looked back at the girl. "Ashley, you need to get out of there!"

Leon rapidly reloaded hid rifle and shot the two zealots closest to Ashley. She squealed and ducked, giving Leon a little more room to work with. He made short work of the rest of them, although it took a few extra shots to kill the "leader". Ashley retrieved the key and went to the door, shaking.

"Ashley, be careful, alright?" Leon smiled at the girl, and she waved, disappearing behind the half rotted wood.

Luis strode up to Leon, face caught between a smirk and a frown. "So, how long do you think she'll take?"

The blond man permitted a shallow gasp as Luis wrapped his arms around Leon's waist and pressed against him.

"Luis, don't, she could be up here in five minutes or an hour, for all we know, I'd rather not chance it..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ehm, just a teaser until I finish this chapter, to hold everyone over -


End file.
